


Lefou/Gaston Oneshots

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Gaston (Disney), Bisexual Male Character, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay LeFou (Disney), Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure LeFou (Disney), M/M, Pining, Pining LeFou (Disney), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: So this is my first written thing on AO3, so please bear with me. I'm trying to figure out how everything works.This is just a collection of Lefou/Gaston oneshots, and will be updated randomly with possible time gaps between. These oneshots exhibit mostly fluff and a bit of angst and some plotline.





	1. Patching Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is an established relationship oneshot between Gaston and LeFou. I envisioned the 2017 version for this oneshot but you can imagine it with the 1991 version if you like, it's open to interpretation . Basically, sad LeFou and the rare comforting side of Gaston. Slight angst I guess? Enjoy :)

* * *

     LeFou sighed as the argument continued. They had started their hidden relationship a few months ago, but in the past two or three weeks, himself and Gaston had been fighting more and more often. LeFou could hardly remember what had sparked the argument this time.

     "I'm just trying to help you!" LeFou insisted desperately.  
    "Well stop it! You know what? This isn't working out, you and I. I'm done. We're done." Gaston stormed out. With those final words, LeFou's heart snapped. He just stood there, shocked. His eyes begun to fill to the brim with tears, and it did not take long for them to spill down his face. Yet he still stood, frozen in the same spot.

     Hardly a minute passed before the door swung open again, Gaston appearing behind it. He stepped in sheepishly, closing the door behind him.  
    "Listen, I'm sorr-" but Gaston stopped abruptly once seeing the state that LeFou was in. Gaston instantly rushed to his side.

    "No baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Please don't cry... shhh..." Gaston spoke softly as he gathered the chubbier, yet smaller man into his arms.

     LeFou's body shook with silent sobs, overworking himself. Gaston's chest ached with each tremble.

    _'Why am I so horrible to him??'_ Gaston asked himself, carefully moving LeFou and himself over to the large chair in LeFou's home.

       Gaston sat down, pulling LeFou into his lap. "Shh darling, my love, it's alright; I'm not leaving, I'm here." He spoke, trying to calm him. After a few moments, LeFou's shaking ceased and the tears began to stop.

     Gently, Gaston spun LeFou around so he could look at his face, almost holding him Bridal Style. Despite how arrogant and headstrong Gaston could be, LeFou always managed to bring out the softer side of him, he could break him down into almost nothing if he wanted too.

     Gaston smiled down at LeFou and placed his hand on his cheek. "There we go... you're okay now."  
     LeFou stayed quiet for a moment, before saying, "We're not actually over right? I'm... not that bad, am I?" He sniffled, voice breaking, small and quiet as he spoke; which tugged sharply at Gaston's heart strings.

      Gaston quickly tightened his grip on LeFou and held him closer, pressing his cheek against the other man's. "Oh, sweetheart, baby... no. I'm not leaving. I love you, you know?" He heard LeFou let out a breath, as if in relief. LeFou didn't respond otherwise, except for leaning forward and kissing Gaston's lips.

     LeFou lied his head down on Gaston's chest and his breath slowed, and Gaston could tell he was tired. Gaston looked out the window, to be met with a dark sky. 

  
      "Alright, let's get to bed, yeah?" Gaston broke the silence gently, and LeFou nodded, letting himself be moved off the couch. Gaston stood up and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

     Gaston closed the curtains and locked the door as LeFou got into bed. Shortly after, Gaston climbed into bed with him.  
Gaston drew LeFou into him, with LeFou resting his head on his chest, with Gaston wrapping his arms around his waist. Gaston kissed his forehead, and they both fell asleep with their hearts in sync.


	2. Drunk on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Gaston does things that a sober Gaston thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting Together oneshot; and drinking and drunk Gaston make an appearance. Just read to find out what he does :)

     There were sometimes nights that Gaston would have more than his usual amount to drink; which wound up in Gaston becoming drunk. And these nights were some of Lefou's best and worst nights, because of the things that a drunk Gaston would do.       Gaston was an emotional drunk. Lefou would often walk Gaston to his house, and then go to his own home. Usually, not even five minutes later, Gaston would stumble through the door; calling his name.     

        When Lefou would appear, Gaston would amble over to him like a lost puppy. He would either fling himself at Lefou and cling to him like his life depended on it, or pull Lefou into a more gentle embrace. Each night that drunk Gaston made an appearence went typically the same way, give or take a little.      "Lefou, Lefou, Lefou. You're the best, you know that?" Gaston asked, smiling down at Lefou in the embrace. 

         "I...uh, you've told me that before." Lefou smiled up at Gaston's beaming face.                

     "Seriously Lefou, you are. I love you." And that was the drunk talking.

       "I love you too." Lefou knew that Gaston wouldn't remember this in the morning, so it felt nice to finally get it off his chest. Lefou also realized that all of this was drunk talking, and drunk actions; Gaston didn't mean any of it. Which slightly stung, but Lefou was no fool; despite his name.        

     Gaston smiled lovingly with Lefou's response. Gaston took Lefou's chin, tilting his head  up; and meeting his lips with a tender kiss that made Lefou's heart hammer and almost stop. Gaston broke it after a couple of seconds and buried his head in Lefou's shoulder.    

  "Lefou, I'm tired." Gaston mumbled.                

    "Well, then; maybe you should get home and go to bed, huh?" Lefou spoke softly in response.     

     "Noooo... Lefou. I wanna stay here. Can't I just share the bed with you?" Gaston whined, and Lefou's face turned red.

     "I... If you want too, then you can." That night, Gaston fell asleep with his arm over Lefou's torso, practically pinning him down to the bed. However, Lefou didn't mind. As Lefou ran his fingers through Gaston's hair; now let down from the ribbon; Lefou reflected on his situation and the irony of it all. Lefou was desperately and hopelessly in love with the man next to him; yet, the events of tonight occurred almost at least once a week when Gaston had a bit much to drink. But Gaston didn't really mean it. Yet, as Lefou drifted to sleep, one last significant thought flitted across his mind. Drunk Actions are just Sober thoughts.

     The next morning, Lefou woke up alone. As always. Lefou decided to confront Gaston about his drunk behavior. Gaston was supposed to be headed to his house this morning; they had a hunting trip scheduled. As if on cue, Gaston entered without knocking (as usual).       

      "Morning, Lefou. Are you ready?" Gaston asked.       

     "Yeah, but I... actually wanted to talk to you about something first?" Lefou spoke, nervous and uncertain.      

     Gaston's brow furrowed in slight concern, but mainly confusion. "Okay. What is it?" He asked as he sat down.      

     "Um..." Lefou paused and looked down. He hadn't exactly planned how he was going to say this. "I wanted to talk to you about what happens when you get drunk..." Lefou looked up and saw nothing on Gaston's face but confusion.  Lefou realized he would have to explain what Gaston does. He looked down again.

      "When you've had to much to drink, after you leave the tavern... You usually show up at my house. You usually come to me and hold me, you usually kiss me, too.... and tell me things. Two days ago, you told me that you loved me." Lefou stopped when he looked up and Gaston holding his head in his hands. "I'm sorry." Lefou said, but he wasn't entirely sure why.    

     After a long moment of silence, Gaston spoke. "No... Lefou. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I should've..." Another long pause. "It's just... I'm really in love with you. I couldn't tell you... I thought it was wrong. I couldn't let it out. So I guess when I was drunk, it came out as I lost control." Gaston finally turned his face so that Lefou could see it, and to Lefou's shock and slight horror; there was a stray tear rolling down Gaston's cheek. 

     "Oh, Gaston..." Lefou laughed slightly at the awful irony. Lefou stepped forward slightly and cupped Gaston's cheek with his hand, wiping away the tear. "If only you knew. I'm just as much in love with you as you are with me...if not more."     

     Gaston's face lit up. "Wait, really!?" He asked, like an excited child.  

  Lefou grinned at him. "Yes."    

    "Oh thank god."  And suddenly, Lefou was getting pulled down by his collar and Gaston's lips met his own. Lefou smiled into the kiss. 


	3. Home from War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Gaston and LeFou are in an established relationship. Gaston goes off to war, but Lefou stays home due to Gaston's wishes to keep him safe. After a while, communicaton between Gaston and LeFou becomes thinner and thinner, to the point where Gaston loses contact with LeFou. After a while, Lefou is convinced Gaston isn't coming back. Until Gaston shows up on his doorstep.  
> *I was listening to Who Knew by P!NK when I got this idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lefou can read in this AU

* * *

_"You'd better keep safe out there, and come back home in one peice." Lefou warned him, despite the tears welling up in his eyes._

_"Don't worry about me, mon amour. I'll be okay. I'll write to you." Gaston soothed, pulling LeFou into a gentle embrace._

_LeFou sniffled. "You'd better be."_

_Gaston didn't reply, instead, pulled LeFou's face up and kissed him, pulling him even closer in the bittersweet goodbye._

_Gaston gently broke off the kiss, and hissed when looking at his watch. "I have to go. I'm so sorry. I love you." And with that, Gaston was gone._

That was three years ago. Gaston had written to LeFou quite frequently in the beginning. But as time passed, the arrival of letters occurred less and less. Eventually, no more came.

       LeFou hadn't heard from Gaston in over a year, and LeFou had given up hope at this point. He believed that Gaston wasn't coming back. He hoped he did, but he was expecting the worst.

      Maybe he met someone. Gaston could get anybody under his arm. ' _Why would he stay with me when he can find someone much better?'_ LeFou often thought this to himself.

      Maybe Gaston had forgotten about him? Maybe he... didn't make it. But Lefou did his best not to think about it. He just missed Gaston.

      In the middle of the night, there was a loud knock on LeFou's front door. He startled awake at the noise, and squinting, he leaned over and lit a candle.

      Who could possibly be at his door at this hour? Not caring to get dressed out of his night clothes, Lefou fumbled with the lock, and swung the door open. Lefou almost froze at the figure he was met with. It was almost unmistakably Gaston.

     LeFou held the candle closer towards the man's face. It  _was_ Gaston! Lefou grabbed Gaston's wrist, pulled him inside, and almost slammed the door behind them.

    Once inside, Lefou practically threw himself at Gaston. "I thought you were never coming back! I thought... I thought you were dead, Gaston." Lefou cried, tears finally spilling as Gaston held him back just as tightly. 

     Gaston lifted up LeFou's face to be able to look into his eyes. LeFou took note of the moonlight pooling in from the windows, and how it perfectly framed Gaston's face. 

     "I'm so sorry, mon amour." Gaston cupped the other man's cheek with his hand, wiping a tear away. "The war just got more and more difficult, and all I wanted was to see you. I wanted to write, I really did. But... there wasn't time. But the thought of you kept pushing me forward so that I could come home to you."

     "I just... it hurt. A lot. I didn't know what happened. You could've easily found someone better than me and forgotten me." LeFou confessed. 

      "No, Lefou. Never. You are the only one for me. You always will be." With that, Gaston placed his hands on either side of Lefou's face and brought their lips together for the kiss that both had been waiting for since their last, which had been three years ago; far too long.

       After they parted, Lefou still clung in Gaston's arms. "Let's go to bed, yeah? It's really late. We can talk about everything in the morning." Gaston spoke quietly and calmingly; which was in sharp contrast to his usual boisterous personality. Lefou was the only one who saw that side of him.

      LeFou nodded, and Gaston decided to just pick LeFou up and carry him to keep him close. 

     Gaston placed him down on the bed, and then stripped down into his night clothes. Gaston then got under the covers alongside Lefou and LeFou instantly snuggled into him. 

       "Please don't leave again." Lefou whispered. Gaston tangled their legs together to try to pull him impossibly closer. 

      "No, baby. I won't leave you again. Not ever." Gaston soothed, carding a hand through LeFou's hair, which was let down.

     They both fell asleep quickly. When they woke up, Lefou cried again, and Gaston held him and promised him that he would stay. Gaston explained everything. They were going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are these oneshots? Are they okay? Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks for the read!


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is one that I had prewritten. A relationship that is relatively new. Lefou is slightly doubtful and insecure about Gaston's feelings for him. I really like Comforting Gaston xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a oneshot that I had prewritten; as I have hit writers block. I hope to get some ideas soon. Are you all enjoying these? I hope so. Thank you for all the kudos and feedback!!!

  
     LeFou sat on the couch in front of the fire, his legs curled into his chest. He just stared at the crackling fire, doubtful thoughts racing through his mind.  
  _What if he's still in love with Belle? Feelings don't just stop. Is he just using you to dull the ache of rejection_? Thoughts as these tormented Lefou.  
     LeFou heard the front door to his home open, yet LeFou did not move; nor did he speak. He heard footsteps and creaking floorboards, and soon, a voice.  
     "Hello, mon amour." It was Gaston's voice. When he didn't receive a reply or even mere acknowledgement, Gaston walked over to the couch where LeFou was frozen.  
     "Lefou, are you okay, darling?" Gaston asked, but LeFou was too trapped in his negative thoughts.  
     With growing concern, Gaston sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lefou?"  
     This snapped him out of the trance. Slightly startled, Lefou glanced at Gaston.   "Huh? Sorry love... I missed what you said."  
Gaston furrowed his eyebrows and repeated his question. "Are you alright?"  
     "Oh, yes. Just...thinking." A dangerous pasttime. LeFou turned his head away and Gaston frowned and stood up. He looked down at LeFou.  
     Then, without warning, picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Gaston sat down and pulled LeFou into his lap.  
     "What's on your mind, love?" Gaston asked, running a hand through LeFou's hair and stroking his cheek. LeFou sighed and rested his head against Gaston's chest.  
     "Just... how all of this happened. It seems like one second you were in love with Belle... and the next with me. But... feelings don't change that quickly do they? I don't know." There was a pause.  
     "I'm scared, Gaston. You are everything to me and you have always been. I'm scared you are gonna go running off if she decides she loves you..." He confessed, playing with his hands nervously.  
 Gaston took one of his hands and held it.          "Lefou, I have to confess. Feelings don't change instantly, you're right. But you know what? They don't develop instantly either. I've loved you for a long time. Before I even met her."  
     Lefou looked up at him with slightly glossy eyes and a slightly confused look. "But, why were you so persistent in---?"  
     "Yes, I admit. I liked her. Liked; that's past-tense. But I _love_  you. You are the best. You hear me?"  
     Lefou smiled slightly and Gaston leaned in and kissed his cheek. LeFou turned his head and giggled, and Gaston chased after it to press a kiss to his lips.

 


	5. Cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou spends a little to long in the cold, and Gaston helps him warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another established relationship oneshot. A little shorter than usual, sorry :(. But I'm off visiting family. I also wrote a 5+1 story for this pairing! I'd love for you to go check it out on my profile. :) I accidentally posted it before it was finished, but it's finished now!!

      LeFou had gone to a neighboring town to fetch something he had been waiting for, while Gaston stayed at home and waited for him. Villenueve was a little ways away from all the other villages, but LeFou should have been back by now. A snow storm had rolled in, causing Gaston to worry about him. 

     Two hours later, and Gaston was really beginning to fret about his lover. Had he gotten lost? Trapped in the snow somewhere? Just as Gaston was pulling his boots on to go out and look for him, the door swung open, and an exhausted, cold, and frustrated looking Lefou stepped inside. 

    "I was just about to go out and look for you." Gaston started, as he walked over to LeFou to pull him closer inside. Lefou was shivering. 

    "Darling, you're absolutely freezing! Come on. Sit down by the fire." Gaston gently pushed Lefou onto the sofa closest to the fireplace, and then went to started on tea.

    After the tea began to boil, Gaston went over to LeFou and draped his coat over him. He then proceeded to sit down next to him, and took notice that he was still shivering. 

     Gaston then leaned over and gathered the smaller man into his arms, picking Lefou up and placing him on his lap to hold him.

     Lefou was shivering less now, but still freezing. "Oi, mon amour! You really are freezing." Gaston commented, taking both his hands. They were like ice. Gaston pulled them up to his lips and pressed a kiss to each hand.

      After a couple of minutes, Gaston knew the tea was done. He carefully moved Lefou off of his lap and instead, knelt down with his back to the couch, and said, "Come on. Shoulders", telling Lefou to climb on.

      Gaston brought him to the kitchen and made him a hot cup of tea, and then took it to the bedroom. He placed the cup on one of the nightstands, and then sat on the bed, enabling Lefou to get off. 

      He handed Lefou his tea mug and then sat back. Lefou instantly scooched over to him and laid his head on Gaston's chest, snuggling up to him. Gaston moved his hands to remove the ribbon from his hair, and kissed his temple. They both felt perfectly content in that moment.

      


	6. Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember in 'Gaston' where LeFou massages up Gaston's arm to his shoulder? This time, it's Gaston giving the massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an addiction to these two I swear

      Lefou and Gaston had been out in the forest for a little hunting and were rough housing when Lefou had hurt himself. They were playwrestling, and Lefou had stood up. Gaston held his ankle to knock him back down, and Lefou fell.

     However, LeFou landed awkwardly on his shoulder, hurting both his shoulder and neck. Gaston frowned when he realized he had hurt him. Lefou struggled to get up, and Gaston had to help him get onto his horse.

     They were home now; Gaston and Lefou had begun living together in Gaston's cottage a few months ago. Gaston could tell that LeFou was in pain still based on his movements. He was much more slow and careful when moving his right arm and usually winced. Gaston felt incredibly guilty, despite it being an accident.

     Lefou sat down on the cushioned chair in front of the fireplace, and Gaston made his way over, moving behind him. He placed his hands on Lefou's right shoulder, rubbing the muscles. He felt LeFou jump slightly in surprise. 

    "Here, baby. Where does it hurt?" Gaston soothed.

    "Mostly my right shoulder and the base of my neck..." Lefou half-grunted. 

     So Gaston set to work. Gaston swore, if Lefou was a cat, he would've been purring.

   Later, when they went to bed, Lefou turned and faced Gaston.

    "Thank you." Lefou said, smiling.

    "For what, love?" Gaston asked. 

     "The massage earlier. It helped a lot." Lefou replied.

      A grin came over Gaston's face. "Of course, darling. You've done the same for me. It's only fair to repay the favor. But I didn't mind." Gaston then kissed the top of Lefou's forehead, and they both slept comfortably.


	7. Mistake or Misunderstanding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou comes home from being away and catches Gaston kissing some girl. It's a misunderstanding, but still hurts Lefou nonetheless. Good ending; but very angsty oneshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lefou has cried in so many of my oneshots and Gaston is usually kind of a jerk what am I doing with my life?

     Lefou had been out of town for the past few days; he had been visiting his sister and her family in a neighboring village. However, LeFou had come home two days early; wanting to surprise Gaston. LeFou decided to stop in the tavern first. 

     Lefou pushed open the door, taking in the familiar setting. But Lefou froze at the sight he was met with. Gaston,  _his_ Gaston, was sitting in his favorite chair; holding some wench in his lap and kissing her. 

     Not even knowing what he was doing; Lefou's feet brought him in front of Gaston. "Gaston." Lefou breathed out, pain searing in his chest. Gaston froze.

     Lefou knew that Gaston could be really horrible sometimes, but Lefou never expected this.

      "Lefou!" Gaston cried out, shocked and slightly panicked.

      But Lefou turned away; tears spiking in his eyes. Lefou moved out of the tavern hurriedly; rushing to the cabin he and Gaston had been inhabitating. 

       Lefou slammed the door behind him, locking it. He tried to catch his breath; but wound up hyperventilating while trying to hold tears back. 

       Why wouldn't Gaston do something like this? Lefou wasn't good enough for Gaston. Gaston was just using Lefou; of course. Gaston would never truly love him. 

       Thoughts as these ran through LeFou's mind, making him more upset. Lefou held his breath and tried to keep quiet when he heard banging on the door. It was Gaston. 

       After a few moments, the knocking ceased. Lefou let out a breath of relief. Until the back door opened. Lefou mentally cursed.

      Lefou stayed with his back facing Gaston; even when hearing the footsteps approach him. 

      "Lefou...." Gaston began gently; placing his hand on LeFou's shoulder. He was going to try and sweet talk his way out of this. But Lefou wasn't having it. 

       Lefou turned around, whipping Gaston's hand off of him. "Don't, Gaston. Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this. Why am I not surprised that you would do this? Why would I ever be enough for you? I was a fool to think such a thing. I can't." Lefou went off on a rant; pushing anger to the top. But his anger was shallow; simply masking great pain. 

      Gaston had no response. So Gaston followed his physical insinct. Gaston cornered Lefou, then grabbed the smaller man; pulling him into an embrace.

      The tears finally broke the wall and began to pour down his face. LeFou wanted desperately to push Gaston away; but he badly needed the comfort. 

      Lefou gripped Gaston's shirt, balling his hands into fists and sobbed. Gaston gently rubbed his back in a comforting manner. 

     Gaston eventually moved them over to the sofa, pulling Lefou into his lap and holding him. Lefou eventually looked up at him, and Lefou's face was tear-streaked, red, and blotchy. The look of Lefou made Gaston feel like the worst person in the world. 

     "Oh, baby, sweetheart..." Gaston spoke softly, leaning down to kiss his lips, then moving to his cheeks, forehead, and nose. 

     "I'm so sorry." Gaston started, and Lefou hit him. Hard. 

      "You are such a moron!" Lefou grumbled, anger slightly resurfacing.

     "You think I don't know that? I can explain..." Lefou didn't say anything; so Gaston continued. "The boys at the tavern were pestering me. Now that Belle is married; who was I going to go after... they started mentioning and talking about how I haven't been very active with the ladies... and people talk. I just wanted to keep us safe." 

        Lefou hit him again; harder this time. "You idiot. We could have talked about this. If you actually talked with me about it; we could've fixed it. I wouldn't have cared if you kissed a wench or danced with one every now and again to keep the gossip at bay; but to just come home and be met with that? I don't know what to think." Lefou gave him an intensified look.

       Later, when they went to bed; Gaston drew him especially close, carding his hand through LeFou's hair. Lefou was asleep, but Gaston stayed up a bit longer; planning what he was going to do for the man in the morning.

       Gaston had a lot to make up for.  

     


	8. Letter of Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston is giving Lefou the bitter silent treatment, and Gaston is staying stubborn. He won't budge. So Lefou writes him a letter that contains a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A getting together oneshot (Finally, I only have one of these). Not sure how this one turned out as i'm writing it at 4 in the morning but hey. Anytime is a good time for writing!

     About a week ago, Lefou had summoned the courage to confront Gaston about how unfairly he treated him. Gaston however, has gotten incredibly angry. They'd fought; and now Gaston wouldn't even acknowledge his existance. And frankly, it was killing Lefou.

     LeFou tried apologizing (although he didn't think he was in the wrong; he just wanted his friend back) and Gaston wouldn't hear it. It hurt; and that was saying something. Lefou had been in love with Gaston for years, and still managed to bear everything Gaston had done to him. But this was too much.

     So Lefou turned to his last resort. He pulled out some paper and an inkwell, and sat down at his desk. Lefou realized just how much he was risking; but it was just a risk he would have to take. He was prepared to deal with the consequences at this point. He began to write with shaking hands. 

       _Dear Gaston,_

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. And now you won't talk to me. And that hurts. But not just because you are my best friend._

_Gaston, I'm in love with you. I have been since we were young. I know I shouldn't feel like this but.... it is what it is._

_Sincerely, Lefou._

Short and simple, but it got the point across. Lefou folded the paper into thirds, and then pulled on his boots. He walked out of his front door, and noticed that dusk was just beginning to fall. He made his way towards Gaston's home, and slipped the letter into the mail slot on his door. And then, he went home.

       He pulled out a bag from underneath the bed, packing clothes and essentials into it in case a mob came after him, worst case scenario. Now, all there was left to do was wait. 

       Lefou was drifting off while sitting at his kitchen table when a loud knock sounded on the door. Lefou startled awake, and looked to the door. It swung open, Gaston behind it. Lefou froze. Gaston stepped in, and closed the door behind him.

       "Lefou. Is it true?" Gaston asked, turning to face him. 

        Lefou swallowed before nodding, unable to speak. Gaston marched over to him, and Lefou flinched, prepared to be hit. But was surprised instead when Gaston pulled him into a gentle hug. 

        "I'm sorry, Lefou. I'm sorry. You were right. I'm never fair to you. But only now I realized how badly I must have been hurting you." Gaston mumbled, kissing the top of Lefou's head. 

        Lefou was incredibly joyful, but also utterly confused. "Gaston, what...?" He murmured. 

       Gaston looked down at Lefou and smiled, reaching his hand out to stroke his cheek. "I read your letter, love. And little did you know, your feelings are returned." 

       Lefou couldn't believe what he was hearing. His ears had to be deceiving him. There was no way this was right. 

        "This isn't a joke, right?" Lefou started uncertainly. Gaston chuckled. 

        "No, Lefou. Seriously. I love you." Gaston soothed, leaning down to meet his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet; in sharp contrast to Gaston's personality. 

        Both were smitten with one another since that day.

        


	9. Talk it through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston and LeFou were in a bad fight and they separated for a week. Belle saw that Lefou was taking it badly; and she was determined to put some sense into Gaston's head. She sends Gaston to the castle to talk through the problem with Lefou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me like 20 years to update. Had a case of writers block; but ideas come to me unpredictably. Hope you like this! I'm quite proud.

      Lefou had been bunking in the castle in a guest bedroom for about a week. Gaston and Lefou had gotten in a bad fight; and were on a break. Belle and Adam felt sympathy for the man, and let him bunk with them. However, as the days passed, Belle could tell it was really affecting Lefou. She could tell he missed Gaston greatly.

       Belle walked down the fancy decorater hall, making her way to Lefou's room. He hadn't come out of his room once today, and she was beginning to worry. 

       She knocked on the door. "Lefou? It's Belle. Can I come in?" She asked gently. 

       "The door is unlocked." Came a muffled, saddened response. Belle pushed the door open, to be met with Lefou sitting on the ground in front of his bed. 

        As she drew closer, she could see tears dripping down Lefou's cheeks. "Lefou, what's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

        "I miss Gaston. I want to see him..." Lefou confessed, looking down. With this, Belle was determined to snap Gaston out of his arrogance. She told Adam of her plans and left the castle doors.

        She hurried to the stables, saddling up one of the horses and rode into the forest; on the way to Villenueve. 

       When she arrived at Villenueve, she led her horse to the stables, the stable boy bowing in the Princess's honor, and then taking the horse to hold for her while she entered town.

       Once in town, she headed straight for Gaston and Lefou's shared cottage. She knocked on the door, hoping Gaston was home. Lefou needed him. After a few seconds, the door opened, with Gaston behind it.

        "Belle? What a surprise to see you!" Gaston said, surprise etched on his face. But beneath it, Belle could see he wasn't himself. She saw sadness behind his eyes. 

        "Bonjour, Gaston. May I come in? I wish to speak with you." Belle asked, but not harshly. 

        "Of course you can come in!" Gaston stepped aside to make room for her to enter, and then closed the door behind her. "So... what is it that you want to talk to me about?" He asked. 

          "Lefou. Gaston, when are you going to drop this? He misses you greatly and I know you miss him too." Belle informed him, to receive a snort from Gaston. 

          "Of course I miss him. But I doubt he misses me..." He paused, and said with more of a mutter, "Not after everything I said to him." 

         Belle raised her eyebrows. "Gaston, he hadn't come out of his room today. When I went to check on him, he was crying. He said he just wanted you." 

         With this information, Gaston looked up. "Belle, do I have permission to-"

         But Belle cut him off, knowing he was asking for permission to enter the castle. "Of course. Go ahead. I'll catch up with you." She encouraged, and in an instant, Gaston was out the door.

       Gaston saddled up his horse in a hurried manner, jumping on just as quickly. He rode the horse in the direction of the castle with a burst of speed.  

       He arrived at the castle, hastily placing his horse in the stables. He walked up the front door, to be met with Luimere waiting for him. "I know why you're here. He's up in the West Wing guest room." 

     Gaston thanked him and hurried on his way. He eventually found the right room, gently knocking and opening the door. Lefou was in there, sitting by the window. 

      "Lefou." At the voice, Lefou startled, turning to look at the newcomer. 

       Lefou stopped at first. "Gaston...?" He asked, voice sad and surprised. Gaston smiled at him gently.

       "Hi." Gaston spoke, approaching Lefou and kneeling down to the ground, sitting down next to him.

       A moment passed before Lefou spoke. "What are you doing here?" He asked, turning his face to Gaston with tear stained cheeks. He moved his body to face him completely. 

       "I'm here to talk to you. I miss you and I'm sorry." Gaston said with a soft voice, taking both of his hands in his. Lefou looked down and Gaston heard a sniffle. "Really?" Lefou asked with a shaking voice.

      "Aw, Lefou; sweetheart...." Gaston started, moving to grab Lefou, pulling him into his lap. Lefou moved to rest his head on Gaston's chest, and smiled faintly when noticing that his heart rate increased. 

      "I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean that." Gaston nuzzled into him and mumbled this into his significant other's neck. Lefou was practically purring. 

      "It's... okay. We both said things we regret." Lefou responded, blinking.

      Gaston moved, peppering kisses all over Lefou's face. LeFou giggled, then turned around in Gaston's lap to face him; hugging him and drinking him in. Gaston hugged him back tightly, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

      "I missed you so much." Lefou said, casting his eyes to the side. 

      "Hey... it's okay, my love. I missed you too. Very much. I should've came to speak with you sooner...but you know me." Gaston muttered the last part. 

       "Stubborn Oaf." Lefou joked.

        Gaston let out a laugh. "Come on. Let's go home." He offered, Lefou nodding. Gaston stood up, grabbing his hand and holding onto it, refusing to break contact. Gaston had to admit, he was heavily attached to his lover. But Lefou was just as much smitten with him.

     And they were okay again. 

       


	10. Never been Kissed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston and Lefou are on a hunting trip and they discuss stories of their first kisses. Gaston finds out Lefou has never kissed anyone. You can imagine what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but simple.

     Lefou and Gaston were on one of their usual hunting trips. They had stopped for the night and were currently sitting by a fire that Gaston had lit; both on opposite sides of the fire.

      Lefou usually liked these trips, as Gaston was usually much more like himself on them. The duo had started a conversation which led to discussing past relationships, in which Gaston did all the talking. This conversation led to their first kiss experience. Lefou hoped Gaston wouldn't ask.

       As Gaston finished his story, he turned his head towards Lefou. "What about you, Lefou?"

       "What about me?" Lefou deadpanned.

       "What's the story of your first kiss?" Gaston pressed.

        Lefou looked down at the ground. "Oh. Uhmmm... there really isn't a story to it, you see... I've uh..." Lefou lowered his voice. "I've never actually kissed someone before." He admitted.

         "Oh." Gaston replied. Lefou was surprise; he was honestly expecting Gaston to tease him.

           Silence passed between them, but not a tense kind of silence. After a few minutes, Gaston spoke up. "Have you ever wanted to kiss someone?"

           Lefou looked back down at his hands. "I have." 

           Another pause of silence. 

           "I could...I mean, if you want too." Gaston hoped Lefou understood what he was implying. 

           Lefou looked at him. "You would seriously do that?" Gaston nodded. 

            He stood, walking over to Lefou. Lefou stood when Gaston reached him.

            Gaston  raised his hand to cup Lefou's cheek, tilting his head up. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Lefou's lips; a kiss that was in sharp contrast to Gason's brute nature. 

           Lefou reached out with his hands, grabbing Gaston's coat and slightly tightening his fists.

            Little did they know, that kiss would be the first of many held in secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should mention; Gaston rarely uses the pet names of 'baby' and 'sweetheart' except for when he knows he really messed up. He usually uses 'love' and 'darling'. I guess it just adds a touch of sincerity.


End file.
